New Power
by Elley's Passion
Summary: 2098, finaly the cullans diside it is time to return to forks. However what will happen when the run into human Kaz who knows there secret and needs there help. Bella and Edward will have to try save this poor girl. E B, A J, E C, R E
1. Bella POV

Now I was finally part of the family. We had had a lovely marriage, a wonderful honeymoon, where I had my side of the deal for filled and now we were back in forks.

Three days ago we arrived at Edwards home, I guess it's my home now. That is where Edward changed me. The pain was excruciating, I was screaming out. However after a long three days of begging to die, I was part of the family.

I woke up to his face inches away from my own. I stared at every fine detail, amazed that my husband could be even more beautiful that he was previously. Without another thought I had crushed my lips on his and felt his entire passion. All his rules were broken as I felt my tough pass into his mouth without fear from his venom. I would no longer need protecting.

I was so happy; I couldn't wait to spend eternity with my new family and Edward. There would be no danger from now on, not now I can defend myself.


	2. Kaz POV

I saw them and I new straight away what they were. They were vampires. Just like the vampires that killed my parents all those years ago, and like the vampires that have been chasing me all my life.

I looked around the now crowded lunch hall, and thought about heading straight for the door. They hadn't seen me, I ad only seen them. There pale skin, dead like. They're overwhelming sent, their magnificent features, and there deadly eyes. However looking deep into their eyes I knew at once something was different. There eyes were golden, not crimson but golden.

All of a sudden, the one on the left turned his head towards me with a death stare. I knew something was wrong, so I rounded on my spot and ran as fast as I could to my next lesson.

So far my first day had been horrible. I had always been intelligent, and was a year ahead. I was 15 years old and a sophomore. I had recently moved to forks from, from a across the pond in London. That was where I lived with my uncle and aunt. I had spent all last semester, begging and pleading for them to let me travel back to America, and live with my parent's best friend. I was born in America, grew up in America and had watched my parents be murdered in America, so you can see why they said no. Eventually they gave in and allowed me to move to forks to live with Amanda. She grew up with my mum and is actually more like a parent than my uncle and aunt were.

I came out of my daydream as I entered the classroom, seeing everyone already in there seats.

'You must be Cassandra Moore,'

'Yes, but everyone calls me Kaz,'

'Please take a seat next to Emmett at the back.'

I looked over and saw he was pointing to the space next to one of the vampires. How could I sit there, I would refuse. I turned to refuse, but our teacher had already started to write on the board.

Walking slowly to my seat I tried to avoid looking at this Emmett guy. However I did notice he looked very large and strong, so I hoped I would never have to face him if he was thirsty. As I sat down the vampire started to talk to me, he seemed friendly enough so I turned to acknowledge his presence. I wanted answers.

'Hey, I'm Emmett Cullan, that there is Edward Cullan and Bella Hale. He is my brother and she is like my sister.'

As he pointed to the couple in front my stomach sunk, I was surrounded and I couldn't escape the claws of these vampires. I thought I would try keeping the conversation casual.

'Oh, hey. Well I'm Kaz, just moved her to live from London, England.'

'Well cool, I lived their once.'

At that moment our teacher Mr Copping came around to hand out assignments. Just my look I ended up with the three Cullans for partners. As Bella and Edward turned their chairs to face mine, I thought it was a perfect time for questions.

'Your not human.'

Edward nearly jumped out of his feet and attacked me right there I could see that. However Bella placed her hand on his and leaned forward, with a black expression on her face.

'Why would you say that Kaz?'

'It doesn't matter, all I need to know is do you work for the Volturi?'

'How do you know about the Volturi, your human?' Emmett looked scared now.

'Because I have been hunted by the Volturi since I was little.'

With my last sentence the bell rang and I bolted out of the classroom and to the car park. I didn't look around to see if any vampires were following I just started driving. I needed time to think.

**Please review, I'm new and need to know whether or not to keep going.**


	3. Perfect Memory

Thanks to LenaLuna I became inspired and stayed up all night writing this chapter.

**I am thinking of having another Cullan, one they have met in the last 90 years, for Kaz to fall for, LenaLuna's great idea. What do you think, please leave suggestions in reviews?**

Kaz POV

I drove without looking around until I was outside my house. In one swift movement I jumped out of the car, removing the keys and went into the back yard. I when and opened the door to the pool house and went inside. This was were I lived, however I never understood why Addison had a pool house out back, when she had no pool and even if they did have a pool we were in the middle of Forks.

I threw my bag onto my bed and lay down. What should I do? I had moved a lot in England. It had started to look suspicious. The police said we must have upset the wrong people. I however new the truth, The Volturi were sending Vampire hit men after me to kill me. God know why, probably because I saw them kill my parents.

With this last thought a horrible memory shot across my mind. I was three and had just put on my pink flower dress for Christmas lunch when there was a crash downstairs. Mum looked around with a questioning face.

'Dad, mush have dropped something again. Come on lets go help.' She tapped me on the end of my nose and cared me down the stairs. As we grew near I felt a cold draft, so did mum. What was going on?

Mum put me down and told me not to move. Next she picked up my daddies baseball bat and walked around the corner. I didn't understand how a bat was going to help get dinner ready.

Next thing I heard was shouting then mummy picked me up and carried me into the room. Mum and Dad stud in front of me, like they were hiding me. I tried to look around, I caught daddy's eye, he looked really scared.

Two men were stud in front of my mum and dad. They were shouting at mum and dad, so I started singing in my head like I do when mum and dad fight. I didn't hear much of the argument, but a few random snippets.

'She's just a baby.'

'You can't have her'

'We will kill you if you don't move'

I started to cry. They were ruining Christmas and I wanted them to go. Dad suddenly ran forward at the men and mum grabbed me and pushed me to the door. She opened the front door and shouted at me.

'Run! Baby Run!' The tone in her voice made me cry out and grab her tight. I new something was going to happen. Mum pushed me of and closed the door. I new I should have run like she asked but I couldn't leave without teddy. I open the door just a crack and saw the worse memory of my life. My dad was laying on the floor, blood gushing out of his head. Then the bigger man bent over him and started drinking from him. I had to cover my own mouth not to scream. Mummy told me monsters like vampires didn't exist except on the TV. Except now I saw two men, one drinking from my mum, the other my dad.

That was it I turned and ran. I didn't listen out for them following me. The cobbles were hurting my feet, but I couldn't stop. I was halfway to the gate when I felt a cold hand cover my mouth. The big man picked me up and took me inside very fast.

I was quivering as I caught his eyes. They were blood red. I tried to climb the stairs. I had to get out. I screamed as the other man leaned down to my throat. All I remember is praying for him to be off me, for them to die. The next moment when he placed his hand on my shoulder to hold me down, he screamed in pain. Then the other man let go of me and screamed too.

What as going on now? They were both screaming as they ran out of the house, neither looking back at me. As soon as they were out of site I ran towards my mummy. I shuck her hand but she didn't move. I did the same to my dad and got no response. I prayed they hadn't gone to heaven. Grandma died a few months ago and mummy said she went to heaven. She said heaven was a good place so we shouldn't be sad. But she said that we wouldn't see Grandma anymore.

I didn't want them to go to heaven cause then I would be alone. Who would feed me and read me stories. As I thought about this I fell to the floor and lay over my dad, tears pouring down my face.

It must have been hours until I was out of tears and heard someone coming. Turned out to be the police, they tuck me away from mummy and daddy. That night I stayed at a stranger's house, then the next day I was flown to England to live with my aunt.

It tuck me years to get over my parents death. I was living with my aunt, uncle and cousins in London. Every day the pain numbed a little more, but the memories never fade.

It was on my sixth birthday when I next saw the vampires. I felt a cold had grab me coming out of the gate at school. That cold hand brought memories welling to the surface. Without looking back I ran straight towards a crowd of people. Once safely in my uncles reach I turned and saw the vampire withering in pain. It seemed straight to me how the vampires always seemed in pain near me.

Next encounter was in the summer when I was nine. I was playing with my dad in the wood behind our house, when I saw this sparkling figure come towards me. Again my heart skipped a beat. I stared in aw for a while as I tuck in the magnificent sight. By the time I had got my senses back, he was holding me to the ground. However he never touched me with his hands he just held me down with wooden polls. That is when something clicked in me. With my tuck they became in agony. As the vampire tried to bit me I reached out and my figure tips managed to trace his cheek. Within seconds of wishing him to die, he was actually withering in pain and receding into the woods. However my dog was lying on the ground dead.

Next was when I was eleven. I was meeting friends in town to go shopping on Oxford Street. I used one of the allies to shorten my journey because I was running late. There stood four hooded figures. Without seeing or touching them, I new what they were, Vampires. This time however I could smell there sweet scent. To stop myself being intoxicated I tuck fewer breaths and tried to run free. The fastest vampire threw me into a wall. The other hit me. I couldn't move because of the pain. However this time my saviour came from another vampire. It came out of no where and killed all four of my attackers. This all happened and within a blink of an eye he was gone and the vampire attackers had been killed.

I hated lying to my uncle, I said someone attacked me and stole my purse. The hospital believed me because I had a broken arm and four broken ribs to prove it. After that day I knew I was a target. I started to research vampires and I learned many things. I avoided allies and places they could attack me. I always looked over my shoulder.

The next few years passed and I saw vampires try to attack me or just watch me. I knew I was important to them. That I knew something I shouldn't. I figured it must be that I knew they existed. However the next serious attack wasn't until a few months ago. It was two days before my fifteenth birthday. I wasn't excited but I had to act happy because over the past few years my uncle and aunt had became extremely worried about my well-being saying I was depressed. I had gone shopping and while trying on a dress in River Island I was kidnapped from my changing room.

This time, four vampires tuck me into the back of the van where I couldn't escape. I passed out when I hit my head and next time I woke up I saw my kidnappers burning in pieces in a fire. I found out later I had been saved by a coven of vampires who hated the Volturi. They told me about how the Volturi had ordered my death because I saw my parents be killed by a vampire and because they new now I had a magnificent power. They told me to leave London. To move somewhere new. They said I was in danger and would be for my whole life. They said that some vampires were good like them so to always know whom you were dealing with.

After my encounter with this coven I fled home and begged to move to America to live with Addison, mums friend. That was how I ended here.

I sat up on my bed and shuck me head. These vampires were civilised. They lived among humans, but did that mean I should go against my instinct. After thinking everything over I decided I would confront them all tomorrow at school. It they were good vampires, they should be warned of who I am and who is after me. If they are with the Volturi then they will kill me and finally I shall be at peace. With that last thought I lay down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

So this chapter was basically background. I promise the other chapters will have more in to do with the Cullans, but I really needed the details out there so everyone will understand the story.

**REVIEW…IT REALY DOES HELP.**


End file.
